


In The Line Of Duty

by starsurfer108



Category: Dredd (2012), Judge Dredd - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurfer108/pseuds/starsurfer108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against large odds, Anderson is injured and ends up in hospital. Dredd’s assigned to make sure she gets back out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Line Of Duty

The Chief Judge pulled Dredd aside.

“Dredd. It’s Anderson. She’s badly hurt, recovering in the medi-facility. She was taken captive by a gang. She isn’t talking about what happened.”

He remained silent.

“You know that the city is investigating the possibility of Psi-division giving an advantage. Her body will recover, but I’m more worried about her mental state.”

“She’s alive. What more could she want?”

The Chief Judge looked irritated. “ _Maybe_ you can understand she’s been traumatized.”

“Maybe she isn’t fit to be a Judge.”

“You built her up in Peach Trees. I want you to try and build her up again.” The Chief Judge handed him a piece of paper with her room number.

Dredd didn’t look happy.

-0-

Dredd wandered into her room. She was lying on the bed in a hospital gown, looking morose.

“Anderson.”

She looked up in shock. Her face fell, embarrassed. Anyone but him. “Sir.”

He paused. “Medics say you’ll be back on duty in five days.”

She was tense, looking down at her own feet. “Yes, Sir.”

“You don’t look happy.”

She remained silent, not wanting to show weakness but not wanting to lie, either. Yet another failure in a long list of failures.

Dredd looked angry. “You chose this life, Anderson. You knew it wasn’t going to be easy. Looks like I made a mistake passing you before.”

She looked up in surprise. “ _You_ passed me, Sir?”

He was livid, having to revisit that slip from his own rigid moral code. At the moment, that significant sacrifice looked like a major error on his part. “Yes, I passed you. You didn’t figure that out?”

“Sir, you accepted my badge when I handed it back. I just assumed the council overrode your decision and passed me.”

“And what does it matter?” he snapped, irritated, prodding her.

She swallowed, still contemplating. She couldn’t help but be emotional, especially given her heightened sense.

Dredd gave a huff in disgust, then turned to leave. But then he stopped, clenching his fist.

“Future to the city, huh?” she murmured, reading his mind.

“It is what it is, Anderson,” he replied hotly. “I want you to team up with me when you get out. So this kind of shit doesn’t happen again.” He emphasised the last sentence to make it clear it had a double meaning.

“Yes, Sir.”

He left.

-0-

Dredd reported back to the Chief Judge.

“I want to be partnered with Anderson.”

The Chief Judge looked at him in surprise, then nodded, a miniscule smirk appearing on her face.

“What is it?”

“Didn’t figure you to be the nurturing type,” the Chief Judge said, chuckling.

Dredd looked at her, unamused.

She shook her head, collecting herself. “I know why you’re doing this. Good work.”

He walked out with a look of distaste.

-0-

Anderson waited for Dredd, next to his Lawmaster. He strode up to his bike, barely acknowledging her presence.

“Sir, I don’t need you to protect me. I request permission to go out on my own,” she said strongly.

He looked at her. “Good to hear you say that, Anderson. Because I make a lousy babysitter.”

A small smirk appeared despite her solemn expression. “Sir, thank you for believing in me before.” It did mean something to her, and she felt it was right to say it.

“Don’t make it more than it is, Anderson. I passed you because you showed a strong spirit despite being so fucking weak.”

She looked downcast at the reprimand, but still resolved to go out on her own and make up for her faults.

He pursed his lips. “Then again, you did help with the interrogation of our suspect, and you did save my life.”

Her face was strong. “Thank you, Sir.”

Dredd let out a sigh, looking at the exit. “So, maybe we should work together. I can make it less likely you’ll be overpowered, and you can tell me what the fuck everyone is thinking.”

She stared at him, surprised.

He turned and looked at her. “If you want.”

She paused, thinking. It was true that he thought there would be an advantage, and it wasn’t just a ploy to protect her given her special status. He wanted to win the war for the city, and he wasn’t thinking of his own survival.

She smiled, pleased. “Yes, Sir.”

Their Lawmasters roared as they rode out.

**Author's Note:**

> From my view, this story was about showing it does take strength to fall and get back up, especially if one feels vulnerable. Also that having someone believe in you does make a difference. :) Hope it came through!


End file.
